Suara Semu
by Wickey-Pooh
Summary: Puing-puing kegundahan menerkam suara hati Haruno Sakura kala bisikan semu menyapa dasar pendengarannya, dimana hal-hal janggal berbaur menjadi satu asumsi yang mengerikan. Apa yang disimpulkan oleh gadis tersebut?/ AU/ Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014.


**Suara Semu**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate T**

**AU**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puing-puing kegundahan menerkam suara hati Haruno Sakura kala bisikan semu menyapa dasar pendengarannya, dimana hal-hal janggal berbaur menjadi satu asumsi yang mengerikan. Apa yang disimpulkan oleh gadis tersebut?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika firasat memberikan sebuah arah, maka kecil kemungkinan untuk menolak suara hati. Walau begitu, harus terjaga dalam menyimpulkan suatu perkara. Bisikan yang disalurkan oleh naluri terkadang menimbulkan pergolakan batin, enggan memberikan ketentraman pada jiwa yang mulai redup. Begitupula yang dialami oleh Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik namun tangguh yang melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah berbasis keperawatan. Ia termasuk dalam jajaran perempuan berkualitas dalam segi kepintaran. Meski daya ingatnya tak dapat diragukan lagi, tapi Sakura tetap menjadi sosok sederhana dengan rambut pendeknya.

Berkali-kali gadis itu menatap layar ponsel, sesekali termenung kala sesuatu yang diharapkannya memudar. Ia menunggu dan ingin memecahkan hal _absurd_, setidaknya _absurd_ untuk saat ini. Kinerja otaknya terpacu kala memikirkan hal tersebut, sejauh ini Sakura yakin tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan kekasihnya, namun entah mengapa terjadi _vakum_ komunikasi dalam asmara mereka. Gadis tersebut menghela napas pendek dan mimik itu menyiratkan suatu kekecewaan. Kecewa karena Sasuke tidak menghubunginya selama seharian penuh, ia bukan tipikal perempuan yang bergantung pada sang kekasih, hanya saja Sakura butuh alasan dibalik hal tersebut.

"Kemana Sasuke-kun sebenarnya?" gumamnya.

Terjadi jeda untuk beberapa detik, hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali bergumam, "apa aku harus menghubunginya?"

Butuh satu menit untuk mempertimbangkan hal tersebut, keputusan akhir yang ia ambil adalah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Biarkan suara hati yang mengambil alih.

_**Sasuke-kun (Work)**_

_**Sent Wed 12.12**_

_**Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?**_

Bukankah itu terkesan berlebihan? Belum sempat menekan tombol kirim, gadis ini justru berubah pikiran dan menghapus semua deretan kata yang sudah dirangkainya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lantas mengetik ulang huruf-huruf dengan bunyi yang berbeda.

_**Sasuke-kun (Work)**_

_**Sent Wed 12.14**_

_**Apa aku mengganggumu?**_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pesan tersebut dikirim. Menunggu balasan adalah perkara mendebarkan baginya untuk saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Perbedaan sekolah bukanlah menjadi pemicu dasar untuk menghalangi hubungan diantara keduanya. Dengan kejeniusan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut, dia berhasil menimba ilmu di sekolah yang disegani oleh kalangan atas, yakni _Horikoshi Gakuen_. Bisa saja bagi Sakura untuk menembus sekolah bergengsi itu, hanya saja ia lebih memprioritaskan cita-citanya untuk menjabat profesi dibidang kesehatan. Maka, gadis ini memilih sekolah khusus keperawatan.

Bisikan semu itu menyeruak didasar hatinya, menggumamkan deretan kalimat yang membuat perasaannya tertohok. Sang gadis hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, lantas bangkit dari bangku taman untuk memasuki kelas. Ia sudah lelah memikirkan _test_ praktik pagi tadi, jangan sampai masalah ini menambah kepenatan dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, kau benar naluri, Sasuke-kun tidak akan membalasnya,"

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Materi saat ini adalah mengenal dan meracik tumbuhan herbal untuk dijadikan penangkal berbagai penyakit, atau dalam kata lain adalah membuat obat. Dengan kepintaran yang dimilikinya, ia mampu mengikuti pelajaran tersebut dengan sangat baik, atau mungkin nyaris sempurna. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengikutsertakan konflik batinnya dalam proses belajar yang tengah berlangsung, enggan mendapatkan resiko tatkala gegabah dalam mengambil sebuah tindakan.

Gadis keturunan Haruno itu berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah setelah bel tanda usai pelajaran berbunyi lantang. Target rutinitasnya saat ini adalah menatap layar ponsel, air muka itu terlihat menyurut, dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke belum membalas pesannya sama sekali. Gadis ini memutuskan untuk menunggu jemputan dari pemuda tersebut, Sasuke selalu menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah. Tertatih dalam kebimbangan diwaktu yang kian bertambah, namun tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Lama sekali," gerutunya seraya menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan kedatangan kekasihnya.

Paras itu menyiratkan suatu kegelisahan, pikirannya kembali terasah untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kejanggalan situasi saat ini. Namun tanpa diduga, ponselnya bergetar hingga membuyarkan asumsi-asumsi dalam pikirannya. Ia terlihat begitu antusias dan segera membuka pesan, tampak nama Sasuke-kun terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya, lantas membuat gadis itu tersenyum lega.

Sayang sekali, senyuman tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena isi pesan dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

_**Sasuke-kun (Work)**_

_**Received Wed 15.23**_

_**Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu.**_

Sakura menarik napas pendek untuk menenangkan perasaannya, ia memang sedikit geram namun tidak berhak memaki pemuda tersebut, lagipula tidak seharusnya ia selalu mengandalkan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, Sakura berusaha untuk memahami sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang banyak urusan,"

Langkah itu mulai berpijak menuju halte. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak membiarkannya pulang seperti ini, dia seolah mengulang masa lalu dengan langkah manual menuju halte yang cukup jauh, tapi Sakura tidak mengeluh, hanya saja ia merasa ada secercah firasat mengenai Sasuke yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Lagi-lagi sang gadis menepiskan suara-suara benaknya dengan cepat.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun," dilontarkan dengan tegas namun minim, nadanya terkesan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, gadis ini tersenyum tipis.

Kini Sakura berjalan pelan, tampak kegelisahan semula pudar begitu saja, tergantikan oleh aura wajah yang sedikit berbinar. Tidak sepenuhnya dia merasa tenang, karena perkara ini akan membekas walaupun sang empu berusaha untuk menepiskan hal tersebut.

"Sakura-chan,"

Satu suara menembus pendengarannya dengan tiba-tiba, lantas membalikkan tubuh untuk memastikan siapa kiranya yang menyapa dari arah belakang. Sakura melemparkan senyuman kala mendapati jawaban atas pertanyaannya, beberapa saat kemudian dia menyahut, "Hinata,"

"Ti –tidak biasanya Sakura-chan pulang sen –sendiri," ujar Hinata dengan penuturan gagapnya –seperti biasa– setelah menyejajarkan posisi mereka. Meski kegugupan sudah melekat kuat pada kebiasaannya, tapi dia tumbuh menjadi gadis anggun dan lemah lembut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini,"

"Ada ap –pa dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk,"

Diakhiri dengan kalimat tersebut, mereka melangkah beriringan. Tidak perlu bagi Sakura untuk menanyakan arah dan tujuan lawan bicaranya, ia sudah mengenal betul rutinitas Hinata yang selalu berjalan menuju halte bus. Menapakkan kaki dalam kebisuan membuat suasana disekeliling mereka tampak hening, tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kecanggungan ini, akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana _test_ praktik tadi?"

Hinata sedikit menegakkan kepalanya setelah lama menunduk, bersyukurlah tingkat konsentrasi yang dimilikinya cukup memuaskan hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut tidak melakukan hal ceroboh kala berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Umh, ada beberapa yang su –sulit kupahami, Sakura-chan," responnya nyaris berbisik.

"Yang mana?"

"Tanda _Lazarus_,"

Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya menengadah, seolah menerawang langit yang cukup cerah, sang _emerald_ kian bersinar kala pantulan matahari menembak irisnya. "Awalnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara _Lazarus_ dengan menangis,"

"Menangis dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri maksudku," Sakura menambahkan.

"_Ano_, umh dulu nenekku men –meninggal dalam keadaan terse –nyum, hmm tersenyum,"

"Itu juga tergolong dalam tanda _Lazarus_," diucapkan seraya menoleh ke sisi kiri untuk menatap gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, ak –aku kira nenekku pergi dalam ke –adaan baha –bahagia,"

"Kau tahu, beberapa orang meyakini hal mistis seperti itu, tapi dalam ilmu kedokteran ini hanyalah gerakan refleks dari tulang belakang,"

"_Lazarus_. An –_ano_, sep –sepertinya Sakura-chan leb –ih tertarik pada dok –dokter," walau kalimat tersebut tampak tidak terputus diakhir, namun nada bicaranya terdengar menggantung.

"Daripada per –perawat," sambungnya, melengkapi jeda nada tadi.

Sakura mengosongkan pembicaraan untuk beberapa menit guna berpikir, bukan berarti dia bingung untuk menentukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya, hanya saja dia terlalu senang mengangkat topik seperti ini. Karena sejujurnya, gadis tersebut sangat menyukai pembahasan mengenai profesi yang diminatinya.

Senyuman tipis yang merekah diwajah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memudar kala sebersit bayangan semu terlihat samar namun menembus _emerald_nya dengan cukup jelas, bayangan yang sudah sangat kental dengan irisnya. Untuk memastikan lebih _detail_ hal tersebut, Sakura menyipitkan matanya guna mempertajam penglihatan. Bayangan yang semula terlihat samar, kini berubah menjadi satu objek yang sangat jelas, satu objek yang tidak memanipulasi sang _emerald_. Rambut itu tidak akan mampu menipu asumsinya, tidak akan pernah.

"Begitu rupanya," gumamnya.

Sakura tidak salah melihat, sosok pemuda _raven_ sedang berjalan memasuki _Tokushukai_. _Tokushukai_ merupakan rumah sakit ternama dengan fasilitas lengkap yang berada tak jauh dari halte. Walau tak ada sosok lain yang menemani sang pemuda, gadis tersebut tetap memendam kecurigaan yang amat kentara. Tidak, Sakura bukan termasuk kekasih yang _over protektif_, dia hanya mengharapkan suatu kepercayaan dimana Sasuke mulai terbuka dan tidak menutupi apapun darinya, walau dia sendiri sadar bahwa kekasihnya terlihat sangat acuh dan tertutup. Ternyata alasan pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjemputnya adalah karena hal tersebut. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya untuk saat ini adalah 'apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di _Tokushukai_?'

Mungkin ini terlihat asing di matanya, karena Sasuke selalu mengajaknya kemanapun dia pergi. Apa ada sesuatu yang dilewatkannya hingga membuat gadis tersebut bingung atas kondisi saat ini? Bisikan-bisikan naluri itu kembali menyeruak ke dasar telinganya, ia tiba-tiba khawatir akan firasat yang sedang bergejolak. Namun Sakura segera menepiskan hal-hal berbau negatif.

Tiba-tiba suara lantang menyapa pendengaran sang empu, nyaris membuatnya terlonjak kaget, "Sakura-chan,"

Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara, ah Hinata sudah berada jauh didepannya. Tampak gadis Hyuuga itu tidak menyadari langkah Sakura yang tertinggal dibelakang. Kembali, gadis keturunan Haruno ini menundukkan wajah guna membenahi kondisi mimik agar Hinata tidak mencurigai kegelisahannya, lantas kembali menegakkan wajah dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya keatas untuk menyambut sang sahabat, sebuah senyuman palsu yang mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'. Tapi Hinata melihat suatu kejanggalan pada air muka lawan bicaranya, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saj –saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tap–"

"Jangan khawatir,"

Hinata menghela napas pasrah, lagipula ia tidak patut ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi gadis tersebut. Maka dari itu, mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan yang begitu mencekam. Hinata terlihat khawatir, sementara Sakura tampak sibuk mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Menyadari suasana yang dilingkupi oleh hawa canggung, Hinata memulai topik.

"Sakura-chan belum menj –jawab pertanyaan sebel–umnya,"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Tentang dokter dan per–"

"Aku menyukai keduanya, Hinata," sambar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Seharusnya ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sumringah, namun kenyataan yang baru saja didapatkannya tadi membuat sang gadis merasa suram. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman pula walau belum bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran pada sahabatnya itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Kembali, nanar sunyi menyelimuti suasana disekeliling mereka, hanya desiran angin yang menerpa kulit dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena tanpa mereka sadari, halte sudah berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit, Sakura dan Hinata menaiki undakan tangga dan duduk dibangku panjang. Halte tersebut berada dibagian dataran tinggi hingga memiliki beberapa anak tangga untuk menempuhnya.

Semburat jingga terlentang diatas langit, walau masih terlihat minoritas dibandingkan hamparan biru, namun kesan indahnya tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Beberapa burung mengepakkan sayapnya dengan riang seolah menyampaikan pesan tersirat bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melihat dunia.

Raut ragu tercetak jelas di wajah gadis _indigo_ itu. Bukan karena ingin mengintrogasi Sakura atas perubahan sikap yang dia tunjukkan, sebenarnya sejak tadi Hinata ingin sekali memberikan _tenpura_ buatannya pada Sakura, dia hanya merasa sungkan dan malu. Lama berkutat dalam keberaniannya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan rasa malunya.

"_Ano_," gadis ini terlihat gugup seraya memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sakura menoleh sembari menautkan satu alis ke atas –tanda bertanya.

"Seb –sebenarnya aku –ku _ano_,"

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ak –aku ingin memb–"

Dia tampak menghela napas sejenak guna menetralisirkan rasa gugupnya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri. "Ingin memb –berikan ini," ujarnya sambil meronggoh ransel dan memberikan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sakura, cukup terkejut.

"Mas –akan buatanku,"

Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum seraya menerima kotak bekal tersebut. "Kelak kau akan menjadi istri yang baik,"

Sang empu menunduk malu-malu seraya tersenyum, "Ini pert –tama kalinya aku mem –masak _tenpura_, ku –ku harap rasanya tid –ak terlalu bur –ruk,"

"Aku percaya pada masakanmu," balas Sakura dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih," lanjutnya cepat.

Bertepatan dengan senyuman Hinata, gesekan ban dan aspal terdengar halus ditelinga mereka saat sebuah bus berhenti. Gadis berambut kelam itu mengernyit kala Sakura tidak beranjak dari bangku semula dan justru menengadah ke arah langit, seperti memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi si empunya, padahal Hinata tidak melihat hal unik apapun selain lembayung. Lembayung wajar muncul pada sore hari, lantas tak ada yang perlu dibinarkan dalam hal tersebut.

"Kau pulang duluan saja," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata menautkan satu alis keatas seraya memandangi sahabatnya dengan seksama. Walau terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat guratan-guratan suram yang tertoreh pada wajah Sakura, meski tidak terlalu mencuat dan jelas seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis _indigo_ tersebut.

"Ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan," dustanya. Tapi jujur saja, nada yang dikeluarkan gadis ini terdengar begitu tegas dan meyakinkan, hingga Hinata pun hampir terkecoh.

Lagi-lagi gadis Hyuuga itu memilih untuk diam daripada memecahkan pertanyaan yang kini berseliweran didalam pikirannya, walau bersikukuh untuk bertanya, Sakura tetap tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Maka dari itu, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Aku pulang,"

"Hati-hati di jalan," gumam Sakura seraya menatap sahabatnya.

"Jaga dir –rimu baik-baik,"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dan senyuman dari gadis Haruno itu, Hinata berjalan menuju bus sesaat mengatakan "_Jaa ne_,"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas makanannya, Hinata," ucap Sakura dengan cukup lantang yang dibalas anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Gadis tersebut menatap kepergian bus hingga hilang di tikungan besar. Kembali, sang _emerald_ bergulir menatap langit, lama termenung dalam kebisuan hingga bayangan semu menerobos penglihatannya. Samar-samar wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu _stoic_ dan berwibawa di atas langit. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Sakura bergumam, "bahkan dalam halusinasi saja, kau tidak bisa tersenyum padaku,"

Setelahnya, gadis tersebut mengerjapkan mata guna menyeimbangkan penglihatan yang sempat termodifikasi. Tiba-tiba pikirannya terhanyut dalam kenangan yang terjadi kemarin siang. Dia seolah tertarik dalam masa lalu meski terbatasi waktu yang sangat tipis dengan sekarang. Bayangan yang semula berbentuk _puzzle_, kini tertarik menjadi satu hingga merangkai sebuah cerita yang pernah dialaminya.

**.**

_Meski Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sedang tak ada di rumah, Sasuke dan Sakura tetap tidak akan melakukan suatu hal yang melampaui batas kala sedang berduaan ditempat yang sepi. Saat itu, mereka berada di kediaman Uchiha yang sedang kosong. Gadis tersebut duduk di sofa seraya menghela napas pendek, terlihat sedikit lelah, mungkin efek dari rutinitas yang berlebihan di sekolah keperawatan._

"_Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke datar, sekilas terlihat tidak peduli dan enggan membuka suara, namun siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dia menyimpan perhatian lebih untuk gadis itu meski tidak nampak?_

_Sakura menggeleng pelan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, dia merespon, "tapi aku membawa bekal,"_

_Sasuke menatap sang empu dengan tajam, tatapan matanya seolah berbicara 'kenapa tidak kau makan di sekolah?'. Menyadari pesan tersirat yang dilontarkan oleh onyx itu, Sakura menanggapi._

"_Kau tahu, kegiatan di sekolahku sangat padat,"_

_Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam._

"_Aku tidak sempat makan," lanjutnya tenang._

"_Buka bekalmu,"_

_Gadis tersebut menuruti ucapan yang diperintahkan oleh kekasihnya, lagipula ia juga sudah merasa lapar meski tidak terlalu ingin. Selagi menunggu sang gadis membuka bekal, pemuda itu melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil soda, sekedar memberikan dahaga pada tenggorokannya yang nyaris kering._

"_Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Meski mereka berada dalam ruangan yang berbeda, tapi Sakura tetap menjaga volume suaranya karena dia yakin Sasuke pasti mendengarkannya._

"_Membosankan," balas sang empu dengan nada monoton seraya membuka kulkas._

"_Selalu seperti itu. Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan kalimat lain?"_

"_Hn,"_

_Sebenarnya gadis ini cukup geram akan lontaran-lontaran suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, bahkan hanya untuk menganggapnya sebagai 'kalimat' saja dia merasa ragu karena yang diucapkan oleh pemuda tersebut adalah 'kata', hell dia irit sekali!_

"_Kau?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Walaupun yang dilemparkan adalah kalimat tanya, tapi jika pemuda ini yang mengatakannya, maka akan terdengar datar._

"_Apa, Sasuke-kun?" balas sang gadis tampak tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda tersebut._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, lantas bergumam minim dengan nada bicara yang sama seperti semula. "Hn,"_

_Sang gadis termenung sesaat guna mencerna pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tidak sepenuhnya gadis ini bingung, nyatanya ia sedikit paham akan pertanyaan tersebut, hanya saja Sakura lebih mengharapkan pertanyaan dengan kalimat panjang dari kekasihnya._

"_Hariku melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan," balasnya._

_Sakura memberi jeda untuk beberapa detik. "Hari ini Tsunade-sensei menuntut para siswa untuk membeli pipa endotrakeal. Bayangkan, sudah berapa banyak biaya yang aku keluarkan tahun ini?"_

"_Bodoh," sang pemuda menyahut seraya berjalan menuju sofa dan menyimpan satu kaleng soda diatas meja, sementara tangannya memegang soda lain._

"_Aku tidak pernah menyesal masuk ke sekolah keperawatan, Sasuke-kun! Kau tahu sendiri, aku ingin menjadi perempuan medis dari dulu. Tabunganku masih banyak, jadi aku bisa mengatasi hal ini. Ah aku hampir lupa, besok ada praktik,"_

"_Cerewet seperti biasa," tanggap Sasuke setelah meneguk sodanya._

_Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya sejenak, lalu menyantap bekal yang belum sempat dimakannya. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, sang emerald menatap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di bawah meja, lantas mengambilnya dengan pancaran mata yang nyaris meredup dan terkejut._

"_Gejala-gejala penyakit berbahaya," gumamnya, menyerukan deretan huruf yang tercetak pada jilid buku tersebut._

_Sang gadis termenung untuk sesaat dengan tatapan kosong. Setelahnya, dia menoleh ke sisi kiri dimana Sasuke berada. Pemuda itu tidak menyahut apapun, dia tetap pada posisi semula. Namun ketika menyadari tatapan lain tertuju padanya, sang pemuda mengerlingkan onyxnya tanpa mengubah posisi kepala dan tubuh._

"_Ini buku siapa?" tanya Sakura, terkesan menginterupsi._

_Sasuke enggan membalas, justru mengalihkan pandangan dan meneguk sodanya untuk kesekian kali. Dia tampak tidak tertarik dengan percakapan yang diangkat oleh Sakura, tapi disisi lain dia cukup terkejut akan kepekaan gadis tersebut pada buku yang teledor disimpannya. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap memasang tampang stoic._

"_Sasuke-kun," ucap kekasihnya, terdengar memohon._

"_Hn,"_

"_Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

"_Habiskan makananmu,"_

"_Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"_

_Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Menyadari adanya penolakan telak, sang gadis memilih untuk mengabaikannya walaupun dia ingin sekali tahu. Sakura membuka halaman pertama, pembahasan tentang kanker merupakan materi pembuka dalam buku tersebut. Dia membacanya dengan teliti dan tekun untuk menambah pengetahuannya tentang penyakit-penyakit yang kelak akan dituturkan oleh Tsunade-sensei. Lama terhanyut dalam runtutan kata, hingga ia lupa dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan makanannya._

_Tiba-tiba kalimat yang tertuang pada lembaran kertas itu mengabur seketika dalam penglihatannya kala Sasuke menarik paksa buku tersebut hingga lepas dari pegangan sang kekasih. Sakura menoleh spontan pada sang empu._

"_Hey!" keluhnya, merasa tidak terima._

"_Makan!" balas Sasuke datar dan memaksa._

"_Aku sedang membaca,"_

"_Tidak untuk sekarang,"_

"_Kau tidak sopan, kembalikan,"_

_Lagi-lagi pemuda tersebut tidak menyahut, dia menjauhkan buku itu dari posisi Sakura. Gadis ini terkemas dalam sifat keras kepala, jadi jangan harap dia menyerah untuk saat ini. Sang gadis menggeser posisinya untuk menggapai buku yang tengah diincarnya. Mengapa dia begitu peduli? Itu karena Sakura menyukai hal-hal berbau kedokteran, materi yang disampaikan dalam buku tersebut mungkin akan memecahkan suatu masalah dihari yang akan datang._

_Adanya perlawanan dari gadis itu membuat sang pemuda mengelak dan semakin menjauhkan buku dari gapaian Sakura. Tentu saja gadis keturunan Haruno itu terlihat kesal dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke, dia terus menarik-narik kemeja putih kekasihnya untuk menggapai buku tersebut._

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah?" sahut Sakura._

_Sang pemuda tetap tidak merespon._

"_Kau selalu menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun,"_

_Sasuke tampak jengah, lantas mengambil satu sushi yang berada dalam kotak bekal Sakura. Dia menjepitkan sushi tersebut pada bibirnya sendiri seraya menyimpan buku dimeja sebelahnya. Tanpa menunggu jeda, pemuda ini mendorong paksa tubuh kekasihnya hingga terbaring di sofa, lantas ditindihnya dengan kuncian lengan dikedua sisi wajah gadis tersebut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dia menyodorkan sushi yang masih terjepit dibibirnya, raut kaget belum pudar pada mimik Sakura. Awalnya gadis ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi ketika sushi bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, ia mengerti seketika. Sakura menerima sushi tersebut dengan kikuk dan canggung, debaran jantungnya terpacu cepat dengan irama tidak stabil. Bersusah payah ia sembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin saja menjalar di sekitar pipinya._

"_Kau sulit sekali untuk menurut, hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mengambil posisi semula._

_Tak lama setelah itu, pemuda raven ini meraih bukunya lalu berdiri dan mulai menapaki jejak kaki diatas lantai, dia menyahut tipis dengan nada monoton seperti biasa, "Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan,"_

_Walau dalam keadaan terbaring, tetap tidak menutupi gurat keterkejutan pada wajah Sakura, lantas menoleh cepat ke arah sang empu yang kini sudah berjalan cukup jauh. "Aku ingin membacanya,"_

_Sahutan tersebut bak angin lalu bagi Sasuke. Bukan karena pemuda ini tidak peduli hingga enggan mendengarkan ucapan dari Sakura, hanya saja ia merasa harus melakukan ini untuk menyampaikan perintah tersiratnya yang tidak akan disadari oleh sang lawan. Beberapa menit membisu dengan langkah yang kian menjauh, hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepala._

"_Habiskan makananmu,"_

_Sesaat kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, lantas hilang di tikungan tersebut bangkit dari posisi semula setelah sosok raven tidak nampak dalam penglihatannya sambil bergumam tidak jelas, "bukankah dia sangat menyebalkan?"_

**.**

Sakura menghela napas pendek kala realistis menghantam kesadarannya. Meskipun kejadian tersebut belum terbatasi waktu yang cukup lama, tapi dia merasa sangat kosong untuk saat ini. Kosong karena tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke, bahkan hanya untuk menyapanya dengan sebutan 'bodoh' dipagi hari. Setelah mempertebal pikiran dengan mengingat ulang kejadian kemarin, Sakura merasa sedikit janggal, dia terlihat gelisah walau tidak terlalu kentara. Lama termenung dalam lamunannya, hingga ia terlonjak kaget saat satu asumsi kuat memengaruhi pikirannya secara mendadak._ Emerald_ itu sedikit melebar dengan perasaan gundah yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Buku gejala penyakit," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama berselang waktu, sang gadis kembali bergumam minim. "Lalu rumah sakit,"

Batinnya terasa ditohok ribuan tombak. Tidak, dia bukan sedih karena Sasuke merampas buku tersebut kala dirinya sedang tekun memahami deretan kata yang tercetak dilembaran itu, dia juga bukan sedih karena Sasuke enggan menjemputnya hari ini. Tapi, dia merasa sangat kecewa kala pemuda tersebut merahasiakan sesuatu darinya dan tidak berusaha untuk sedikit terbuka padanya, padahal Sakura sudah memegang kepercayaan penuh pada Sasuke. Bisa saja ini sebuah kebetulan, buku gejala penyakit dan rumah sakit yang nyatanya tak memiliki sangkut paut kuat dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika dipikirkan secara matang, sedikit kemungkinan hal tersebut terjadi, karena siapapun yang melihat dan merasakan pasti memiliki asumsi yang sama perihal 'sesuatu yang terjadi' pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan?" lirih sang gadis, melontarkan deretan kata yang tengah bergejolak di dalam pikirannya.

Kembali termenung untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa _liquid-liquid_ bening sudah mulai membasahi kota ini. Semula terlihat mendung, lama-kelamaan awan kelam itu pecah menjadi beberapa tetesan air yang jatuh. Teriakan petir menghantam kesadarannya, Sakura mengerjapkan mata sejenak guna mempertajam penglihatannya. Dia sedikit terkejut kala menyadari suasana disekelilingnya, sudah petang disertai hujan yang cukup deras, lantas membuatnya mengeluh.

Walaupun perutnya tidak menyerukan suara-suara dangkal, tapi gadis ini merasa lapar. Beruntunglah _kami-sama_ selalu melindunginya, karena ia teringat akan _tenpura _yang diberikan oleh Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis tersebut membuka kotak bekal yang semula tergeletak dipangkuannya. Belum sampai satu gigitan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang memecahkan suasana. Suara yang sudah begitu kental dengan pendengarannya, tak ayal membuat gadis tersebut terkejut.

"Simpan kembali makanan itu," cegah sang empu dengan nada monoton andalannya.

Sakura menoleh spontan, tampak Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, pakaian pemuda itu sedikit basah dengan model _raven_nya yang nyaris lepek karena terkena air. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda tersebut. Sang _emerald_ mengerling sedikit ke sisi kanan dimana motor Sasuke terparkir meskipun terhantam air hujan yang cukup deras.

"Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura refleks.

Sang pemuda tidak menyahut, tapi dia mengambil posisi untuk duduk disamping kekasihnya. Jujur saja, gadis tersebut ingin sekali mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kecurigaannya selama ini. Lagi-lagi, keberanian itu tiba-tiba menipis.

'Hingga saat ini, dia belum juga mengatakan apapun,' batin Sakura, merasa menjadi sosok orang lain yang mungkin saja tidak penting bagi pemuda tersebut.

Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya gadis ini membuka percakapan.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya seraya menyodorkan _tenpura_. Tidak, Sakura tidak bertanya dengan nada khas 'Sakura' seperti biasanya, sekarang dia terkesan lebih datar. Hal tersebut dikarenakan gadis ini merasa sedikit kesal pada pemuda tersebut, belum cukup puaskah Sasuke untuk lebih percaya padanya?

"Tidak,"

Sakura tidak ambil pusing, dia justru hendak memakan _tenpura_.

"Jangan dimakan," nada yang dikeluarkan Sasuke begitu datar, tapi itu terkesan memerintah.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, selalu saja. Kau tahu, kekesalan gadis ini bertambah walau sedikit. Mengabaikan perintah _absurd_ dari kekasihnya, dia memilih untuk membantah dan segera menyantap _tenpura_.

"Kau tidak dengar?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda tersebut merebut kotak bekal yang berisi udang tepung itu secara paksa. Dia meletakkannya disamping tubuhnya sendiri hingga Sakura akan sulit untuk menjangkaunya. Menerima perlakuan sedemikian rupa, otomatis gadis ini semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Hinata sudah bersusah payah untuk memasaknya, aku hanya ingin mencoba dan memakan itu!"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu,"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti mengaturku! Kau urusi saja masalahmu sendiri,"

_Onyx_ itu mengerling tajam untuk menatapnya dalam. Sangat lama membisu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Beberapa menit setelahnya, barulah dia membuka suara. "Kau adalah urusanku,"

Sakura mendecih dalam hati. "Kau bahkan sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi,"

Dalam hati, dia ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri kala mengingat Sasuke yang sudah mulai bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya. Apa pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya yakin pada sang gadis? Sementara Mikoto sendiri selalu menganggap Sakura lebih dari seorang kekasih Uchiha bungsu itu, mungkin Mikoto sendiri hendak _mendeklarasikan_ hubungan resmi mereka setelah kelulusan nanti. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan dari Sakura sebelumnya. Walaupun mimiknya tetap _stoic_ seperti biasa, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa terkejut dan bingung.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun sembunyikan dariku?" tanya gadis Haruno itu dengan nada yang dibuat tenang.

Satu menit diisi dengan kebisuan mutlak. Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika tidak menerima jawaban apapun dari kekasihnya, perasaan gadis tersebut semakin goyah dan bimbang. "Bahkan untuk membalas saja, kau berpikir lama,"

"Aku selalu terbuka pada Sasuke-kun dan tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun, meski itu masalah memalukan dan menyakitkan sekalipun, karena–"

Sakura berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sejenak. "–aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun,"

Tampaknya sang pemuda tengah berpikir, karena dia tidak membuka suara. Walau begitu, pendengarannya terpasang tajam.

"Tapi sepertinya kita tidak sama," ujar sang gadis, tiba-tiba air mata menetes disekitar pipinya.

Sakura menangis dalam diam, kepalanya tertunduk hingga beberapa helai rambut menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia teringat akan lontaran-lontaran kata dari sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Ino pernah berkata bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang, sedangkan dirinya? Memang beberapa tahun setelah Ino mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura selalu menyangkal. Sejak di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, gadis ini yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan jatuh kepadanya, sekarang dia bisa membuktikannya pada dunia, tapi bagaimana jika perasaan Sasuke sama sekali belum jatuh padanya hingga saat ini? Apa alasan pemuda tersebut memilihnya? Atau mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai bosan dan jenuh?

Sakura tidak tahu jawabannya. Sosok pemuda seperti Sasuke sangat piawai dalam memilih kualitas seorang gadis. Bukan dinilai dari segi apapun, tapi mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk meraih perempuan yang diinginkannya.

Barulah Sasuke sadar akan hawa mencekam yang terkumpul dalam diri kekasihnya kala bahu gadis tersebut bergetar pelan, sangat pelan tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Pemuda ini menoleh dan berusaha menepikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah sang gadis ke belakang telinganya, sekedar memastikan gurat-gurat wajah gadis tersebut yang sedari tadi terdiam cukup lama, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu. Sasuke cukup terkejut kala air mata membasahi wajah sang gadis, dia tidak mengerti dengan masalah yang terjadi sekarang. "Sakura,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa acuh akan ucapan dari kekasihnya, ia sama sekali tidak menimpali atau sekedar mengerling. Sasuke selalu menghela napas kasar ketika gadis itu berada dalam tingkat emosional.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir yang lebih baik tentangku?" tanya Sasuke datar, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli dan mengharapkan suatu jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa, bahkan untuk tersenyum padaku saja kau terlihat enggan," bantah sang gadis, berusaha menolak pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kekasihnya.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis di_ Horikoshi_?" tanya Sakura tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan tersebut, dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Sakura akan berpikiran sejauh itu. Mengaitkan masalah aneh ini dengan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

"Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu!" cela sang empu dengan nada tegas yang amat kentara.

Menyadari tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan berhenti menangis, Sasuke menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Sontak, sang pemuda menarik paksa lengan gadis tersebut hingga terseret ke sebuah undakan tangga paling atas. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di undakan tangga ketiga, hingga tinggi mereka sejajar untuk saat ini. Air hujan seketika membasahi tubuh mereka, terasa sangat dingin –dingin yang begitu menusuk. Sakura terkejut akan tindakan yang diberikan kekasihnya secara sepihak.

"Sakura!" gertak sang pemuda.

"Kau sudah dewasa, jadi–" ujar Sasuke, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sendiri.

"–berhenti bersikap bodoh!" finalnya.

Gadis ini merasa wajahnya semakin memanas walau terhantam air hujan yang cukup dingin. Faktanya, Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu, tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang atau perhatian yang ia harapkan. Air matanya menolak untuk berhenti, ia merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa –kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba memberontak, gadis ini mengeluarkan semua kalimat yang ia tahan sebelumnya, kalimat-kalimat yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kekasihnya. Meski air hujan menghalangi jarak pandang dan membuat tubuhnya lemas, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Menurutmu, apa alasan aku bisa bersikap bodoh?"

Sasuke diam. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu akan jawabannya, hanya saja pemuda tersebut merasa bahwa Sakura hendak mengeluarkan perkataan-perkataan yang ditahannya. Jadi, dia membiarkan hal tersebut, lagipula Sasuke ingin tahu perihal masalah gadis itu terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, bukan?" lanjut sang gadis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun? Aku merasa seperti orang lain dimatamu sekarang,"

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak menghubungiku semalam, aku menunggumu, tapi kau tetap tidak memberikan alasan apapun–"

"–setelahnya, kau datang. Tapi membuatku kecewa, kecewa karena tidak menjemputku tanpa alasan. Tidak, bukan karena aku ingin selalu bergantung padamu, hanya saja aku butuh alasan,"

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah–" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Angin malam yang menusuk berbaur dengan air hujan, cukup menggoyahkan pertahanan tubuh. Beberapa menit setelahnya, gadis tersebut melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat tertahan. "–tadi kau pergi ke _Tokushukai. _Sebelumnya, aku menemukan buku penyakitmu!"

Mendengar itu, tampak Sasuke menghela napas berat. Raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, namun tidak ada yang tahu dengan perasaan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang itu!"

Lagi, Sasuke menghela napas pendek.

"Sakura,"

"Kau selalu memaksaku untuk makan, tapi tidak dengan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang kekasih membiarkan gadisnya terkena air hujan yang begitu tajam dengan perut kosong di malam hari?"

"Kau sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi? Kau bosan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura!"

"Jika sudah begini, kenapa kita tidak mengambil jalan untuk berakhir saja? Apa yang harus dipertahankan lagi?" nada yang dikeluarkan gadis ini naik beberapa _oktaf_, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap acuh kekasihnya.

Air mata itu semakin menghantam permukaan wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi raut keterkejutannya. Mimik pemuda tersebut menggambarkan suatu kekecewaan dan kekesalan.

"Kau ingin putus?" tanya Sakura dengan nada amarah yang terselip.

Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengalah kala menghadapi gadis dihadapannya, ia ingin sekali merespon dengan caranya sendiri. Dipenuhi raut kekesalan, pemuda tersebut mengangkat lengan kanannya seperti hendak menampar. Lantas, sang gadis menutup kelopak matanya dengan debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu. Ia sudah menduga, Sasuke pasti akan mengambil tindakan yang tidak diperkirakan. Untuk apa mempertahankan pemuda kasar sepertinya?

"Bodoh!" geram Sasuke, tersulut oleh emosi dengan lengan kanan yang siap untuk menghantam sisi wajah gadis tersebut.

_Plak!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, sepertinya fict ini kepanjangan. Jika ada kesamaan alur, itu tidak disengaja karena author sama sekali belum pernah membaca hasil fict Banjir TomatCeri 2014, ini juga baru post fict di tanggal-tanggal akhir karena kesibukan hehee XD. Terimakasih, karena author diundang untuk meramaikan Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 ini, padahal author masih baru disini, tapi sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga, jadi terharu, tidak menyesal menjadi seorang Savers :')**

**hihihiii sekali lagi terimakasih ya, salam kenal untuk kalian semua :')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Plak!_

Sakura nyaris terperanjat, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Beberapa menit setelah itu, gadis tersebut belum juga merasakan perih yang menjalar disekitar pipinya kala menerima sebuah tamparan. Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menamparnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menetralisirkan debaran jantung yang berdegup sangat cepat kala sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia membuka kelopak mata secara perlahan untuk menyeimbangkan penglihatannya. Ayunan tangan yang semula ia pikir untuk menamparnya, justru menghantam permukaan tihang yang berada disampingnya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka penuh, tapi hingga kini Sakura belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa perlu semua pertanyaan itu dijawab?" gumam Sasuke disela-sela bibir mereka.

Sakura tetap mematung. Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menciumnya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tak lama berselang waktu, sang pemuda memperpanjang jarak. Lantas, menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang berada dihadapannya. Bersusah payah gadis itu menyembunyikan rona merah yang –semoga saja– tersamarkan oleh tetesan air hujan.

"Sakura,"

Gadis tersebut memperhatikan sang pemuda dengan tatapan kikuk. Ia masih terkejut dengan realistis yang kini menerpa kisahnya.

"Pagi tadi kau ada praktik," gumam Sasuke datar.

"Semalam kau pasti belajar sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak menghubungimu karena tidak ingin mengganggu waktu belajarmu," lanjutnya pelan, namun jelas.

Sakura mulai menyurut, ia berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata yang sedari tadi menetes. Membiarkan pendengarannya tetap setia untuk menampung kalimat-kalimat lain dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu makan _tenpura_ karena–"

"–aku tahu, kau alergi udang," jelas Sasuke dengan nada khas dan tatapan tajamnya, tatapan yang selalu membuat Sakura terhanyut dalam pesonanya.

Terjadi jeda untuk beberapa detik, Sakura tidak tahu harus mengawali respon dengan kalimat seperti apa, ia lebih banyak diam untuk saat ini. Gadis tersebut tidak pernah peka akan sikap-sikap yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Tadinya–"

"–aku ingin memberikan ini nanti," sahut Sasuke seraya meronggoh ranselnya dan meraih satu kantong plastik berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?" timpal Sakura, akhirnya berani membuka suara meski jantungnya masih terpompa cepat.

"Sesuatu yang kau butuhkan,"

Sang gadis menerima kantong plastik tersebut ketika Sasuke menyodorkannya. Perlahan, ia melihat isi yang tertuang dalam plastik itu, sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang berkecamuk didalam pikirannya.

"_Pipa endotrakeal_ dan–" lirih Sakura, cukup terperangah.

"–gejala-gejala penyakit berbahaya," sambung sang gadis kala membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak di sebuah buku dalam genggamannya.

Pipa tersebut adalah alat keperawatan yang harus dimilikinya untuk semester ini, dan Sasuke selalu tahu buku apa yang sangat disukainya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan hingga tertuju pada sang empu.

"Aku membeli _pipa endoktrakeal_ di _Tokushukai_, itu alasanku tidak menjemputmu,"

"Sasuke-kun," gadis ini tampak tidak percaya, dia terlalu terharu untuk sekedar memikirkannya.

Tak lama berselang waktu, Sakura melanjutkan percakapan. "Tapi kau membohongiku, aku tahu buku ini tidak kau pinjam dari perpustakaan,"

"Hn,"

Sakura tidak tahu, alasan Sasuke mengambil dalih perpustakaan kemarin agar gadis tersebut menyantap makanannya tanpa terganggu oleh buku. Lagi-lagi, gadis itu tidak pernah peka dengan perhatian khusus yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Sang gadis memang geram menerima respon seperti itu, tapi kekesalannya menyurut setelah ia sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri terhadap pemuda tersebut, kesalahan yang begitu fatal.

"Dingin?" lagi, nada yang dikeluarkan Sasuke terdengar monoton.

Gadis Haruno ini mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis,"

Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, gurat-gurat merah muda tercetak samar dikedua pipi pemuda ini kala mengatakan hal tersebut. Terlalu tabu bagi Sasuke untuk meminta 'maaf' dan mengatakan kejujuran dengan gamblang. Beruntunglah air hujan menipiskan titik pandang sang gadis hingga tidak menyadari hal itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura dikejutkan oleh beberapa hal yang tidak ia duga.

"Melihatmu terkena air hujan lebih baik daripada–"

"–melihatmu menangis," sahut Sasuke pelan.

Hujan mulai menipis, tapi dunia tetap memperlihatkan sisi kelamnya tanpa pancaran sinar. Panorama bintang enggan menghiasi langit yang masih menangis, hanya awan-awan gulita yang sedari tadi menemani mereka.

"Dengan begitu, aku bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa–"

Sasuke memberi jeda. "–air yang membasahi wajahmu hanyalah tetesan air hujan, bukan air mata,"

Pemuda _stoic_ seperti ini akan mempertahankan mimiknya untuk tetap tenang, dan dia berhasil melakukan hal tersebut walau keadaan aslinya memberontak. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang justru menampilkan berbagai ekspresi untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu tampak seperti sedang menangis," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura spontan, tampak merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikiran yang buruk terhadap pemuda itu. Ia senang menerima kalimat-kalimat mutiara yang terlontarkan dari bibir sang kekasih meski dengan nada datar.

Sakura menyesal, sangat menyesal akan asumsi-asumsi negatif yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa sepasang kekasih akan saling memahami satu sama lain. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, gadis ini terlalu takut jikalau Sasuke meninggalkannya hanya karena tidak bisa menerima dirinya yang haus akan perhatian. Kembali, sang gadis merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu egois dan gegabah dalam menyimpulkan suatu perkara.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang kekasih, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda tersebut, betapa ia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Maaf," bisik Sakura.

Tak lama setelah itu, "maaf sudah menuduhmu," lirih gadis tersebut.

"Jangan berpikiran dangkal lagi," balas Sasuke datar seraya membalas pelukan dari sang gadis. Walaupun Sakura tidak membalasnya dengan perkataan, tapi dia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki kekasih yang bodoh," tegas pemuda _raven _itu.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sakura, meyakinkan.

Biarlah air hujan menjadi malaikat untuk mereka berdua. Bergelung dalam suasana pekat dan dingin yang begitu mencekam. Walau demikian, tidak menggoyahkan pertahanan tubuh keduanya, karena mereka saling menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang terasa begitu nyaman dan tak ingin lepas, meskipun air tidak berhenti membasahi tubuh keduanya. Biarlah hati yang berbicara untuk saat ini.

"Terimakasih. _Aishiteru, _Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

Tidak lama berselang waktu. "_Aishiteru mo,_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**TAMAT–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fict ini hingga akhir (^_^)**


End file.
